Weekend Alone
by sailormoon1982
Summary: Molly and Gene junior are away at their grandma's house for the weekend. So both Gene and Alex enjoy a very nice weekend alone.


Weekend Away

Alex and Gene have not had much time alone for three months because they have been working hard a big case. And that is all about to change when they go on weekend away. I don't own Ashes to Ashes or Life on mars BBC and Kudos dose. I' am not making any money from this story. This is just for fun. This is UN beta'd so all mistakes are mine.

Alex was her and Gene's bed after her shower glad that they big case her and Gene and the team had been working for the last three months was finally done. Alex and Gene had been not only working on the case for the last three months but made sure to always set aside a weekend to spend with both Molly and Gene Jr. And in doing that they had not really had anytime alone with each other in that time. Sure they made love to each other when they were in the mood at home before bed or when they woke up early. But both knew they did needed to try and get away for a weekend so some much need alone time. Alex looked up when Gene came in the room and got ready for bed.

"I'm so glad this damn case is finally done" said Gene as he got into bed.

"Me to Gene" said Alex as she cuddles next to him.

Gene put his arms around Alex as they laid there for a while before Gene spoke.

"You know what bolls we should just take tomorrow off and go away for the weekend" said Gene.

"Really but where will we go" asked Alex.

"We can go to same hotel that we went to for the police conference back a few months ago" said Gene.

"Ok let do it we can see if your mum and Evan can watch Molly and Gene Jr" said Alex.

"Good I will book the room tomorrow after we see if they can watch Molly and Gene Jr. Well Molly does not need to be watch but am sure she will love to hang out with my mum since both to love to do stuff together" said Gene as he and Alex went to sleep.

The next day Alex and Gene talk to Evan and Gene's mum to see if Molly and Gene Jr could stay with them. Evan and Gene's mum said that both could stay and that they would love to have them over for the weekend. Gene books the room at the hotel while Alex took Molly and Gene Jr to Evan and her mother in law's house. When she got back went up to her and Gene's room to see that he had their suitcases out and that he was in the middle of packing his stuff.

Alex packed her stuff for their weekend away in her suitcases and her make-up and her and Gene's toiletries up. They were ready to go Gene load the car and Alex lock the house and they left. Two hour later they arrived at the hotel Gene parked the car and got their stuff out and they went in. They checked in and went up to their room. Once in their room they unpacked their stuff unpacked they sat in the sitting room of their room and could not decide if they should go and some dinner or test out the bed first.

"What should we do Gene should we go to dinner or test out our bed first" asked Alex with a smile that said am wet and ready for you.

"Hmm, I think that I am in for an interesting evening." Gene replied nuzzling Alex's neck.

"Well, should we start with dessert or the main course?" Alex purred.

"How about we start with dessert and work up an appetite for the main course." Gene halfway moaned in Alex's ear as he slowly worked his hand up her thigh.

"Gene, I do believe that you are having dishonorable intentions toward me."Alex mused.

"Oh, only the most honorable thoughts and intentions toward you bolly" Gene replied.

This elicited a teenage like giggle from Alex.

"Do I amuse you bolly?" Gene asked with a coy grin.

"I thought that you were to be the manic loin and not the manic kitten." Alex giggled.

"Ooh, I'll show you manic kitten!" Gene growled, lunging at Alex and beginning to tickle her mercilessly.

"Ok...*giggle*, *giggle*, I give up *giggle*, *giggle*." Alex pleaded.

"Having problems Alex?" Gene smirked.

"Oh not much, just roaming hands and marauding fingers" Alex giggled.

"Well, I think that I am ready for dessert now." Gene announced.

"Hmm, that does sound tempting. What are you offering as choices?" Alex asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I know what I will be feasting on. Warm bolly" Gene cooed seductively.

"Hmm... Well, I have already found my prey and I plan to feast whole-heartedly on him." Alex purred, gently tracing the growing bulge in his pants.

"Well, I think that we need a change of scenery and both of us are extremely overdressed."

Gene purred in Alex's ear at barely a whisper as he picked her up and made his way to the bedroom. Gene gently placed Alex on the bed and began to divest himself of his jacket.

"Ooh, if I am going to get a show, I want to enjoy it. So take your time my love." Alex said as she pulled herself up to a sitting position against the headboard.

"Anything to please you bolly" Gene joked as he slowly removed his belt.

"Hmm, do I get to choose what article will be next?" Alex purred.

"As you wish bolly" Gene replied with that oh so famous quirky grin.

"Well, then I think that your pants should be next my love." Alex deemed in her posh voice.

Gene just smirked at Alex's request and began to slowly unbutton his shirt.

"I thought that you said..." Alex began.

"I said that you could choose it, I never said that I would oblige you Alex." Gene grinned.

"Well then, I guess that I should just take matters into my own hands. Seeing as how my manic lion does not seem to obey the wishes of his bolly..." Alex retorted as she got up from her reclining position and finished unbuttoning Gene's shirt.

She then worked his pants down to his ankles.

"Now that is much better." Alex stated out-loud, standing back and admiring her work.  
Gene now stood with nothing on but his boxers and socks.

"Now what will bolly do with her more than willing manic lion?" Gene asked seductively.

"Well, we must definitely remove all barriers." Alex purred as she knelt down and worked his boxers down. Once they were off him they removed her clothes. Once they were both naked they made love.

Later gasping and panting the two lovers lay there still intimately connected, just loving the intimate bond. As their breathing became normal, Gene leaned up on his one elbow and gazed wonderingly at the beautiful woman who was his wife.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you Alex?" Gene whispered to her.

"I think I do Gene, but I do enjoy you telling me how much you do." Alex cooed at the beautiful man atop her.

"I love you so much that there is no measurement large enough to show, and I love you more than life itself." Gene whispered in Alex's ear.

"And I love you Gene so much that I feel you part of me and there for me in my coma world because of the love that we share." Alex purred.

With one last kiss, Gene eased himself off of Alex and cuddled her to him and went to sleep. They woke a few hours later they got redressed and went down to have dinner. They enjoyed a nice candle light dinner in the dining room of the hotel. After they ate dinner they order some dessert and while they for it the band in the dining room played a slow song and some couples got up and started dancing.

"Well Alex what do you say we have a dance" said Gene.

"I thought Gene Hunt does not dance" said Alex.

"Well Gene Hunt does a lot of things now that he is married posh mouthy tart like bolly" said Gene with a smile.

Alex smile as her and Gene made their way to the dance floor. As they danced they enjoyed the feeling of being alone with each other. When the song was over they went back to their table and ate their dessert. After they ate they went back up to their room. Once inside Gene and Alex went into the bedroom. Gene gathered up the logs and built a fire in the fireplace. Alex went into the bathroom and removed her dress bra and knickers after she did that she got the blanket and the pillows off the bed for them to lie on the floor. Gene had a nice fire going when Alex walked up behind him wearing nothing and carrying the blanket and pillows.

"I thought this would be much more comfortable to..." Alex began and was silenced by Gene capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Well now, I like this." Alex cooed as she began to undo Gene's shirt. She then worked her way down, removing garments as she came to them.

Gene captured Alex's lips in another passionate kiss. After they broke the kiss the laid the blanket and pillows on the floor and make love once again.

Gene collapsed on top of Alex after they made love. The couple just lay there in silence, still intimately connected and listening to each other lay there for a bit longer until enjoying the fire. The couple gathered themselves up and made their way to the bed with the blanket and pillows. They got into bed and went to sleep.

The next day Alex and Gene walking to the shops near the hotel. They stop at a bike shop and rent two bikes and rode on the path. As they Gene decided to turn it into a race to see who could get through the path and back to the bike shop the fastest. Alex won but she suspected Gene let her win. After they returned the bikes they went to a restaurant and some take that they took and ate on the grass over the looking the water.

After they ate they went back to the room and relaxed before they went to down to dinner. After they went up to their room and made love in the shower. They went to bed happy with the two days they had. The next they woke up and went and had a full English breakfast. Afterwards they went back to their room and pack their stuff and checked out. They drove home and talked about their weekend and made plans to do it again.

"Gene this weekend was very nice we should do it again sometime" said Alex

"We should because I enjoyed it to" said Gene.

"Maybe we can see if your mum and Evan might be willing to watch Gene Jr next weekend since Molly will be at a friend's house" said Alex.

"Ok we will" said Gene.

When they got home they unload the car then went and got Molly and Gene Jr. after they got them went to the video store and rent a nice family movie for them to watch that night. Later that night after Molly and Gene Jr went bed Alex and Gene went to their room where they made love until they were both spent. They fell asleep in each other arms glad they had a weekend away from it all.

The end


End file.
